Spider-man vs Red Goblin
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Final battle between sworn enenmies. So if my summary aren’t good it easy doing story then summing them up


Basic off of Transformers Cybertron episode 50 the final battle.

This is the final battle between Spider-Man and Red Goblin.

Set years after the events of Symbiote Love Finds Away.

May Parker daughter of Peter and Mary Jane

Jason Parker son of Peter and Felicia

I plan on doing short stories of May and Jason soon.

They heard confirmation that the others of the Spider Family and their friends had stop The Red Goblin minions. And the bombs didn't go off.

"Another of your of plans has be undone Norman." Said Peter as he and worst enemy face each other. "Give up this pointless battle."

The Red Goblin chuckled. "Oh Parker you know I won't give up until one of us is left standing and trust me it's not going to be you." Then they attack trading blows.

"You'll never win Goblin!" Yelled Peter blocking an attack and attacking with his own. Red Goblin grab his fist and flung him then charge at him. "Your weak Parker you can barely hold me off."

"SPIDER!!" Came Mary Jane voice Peter turn his head to see his wives, his children, his friends standing their ready to help but they knew that it must be Peter to defeat Red Goblin.

"Once again you hide behind your friends and love ones instead of showing me your true strength." Mocked Red Goblin. Peter turn to face his worst enemies ever.

"You never get it Goblin, my friend, family and this city is my true strength." Peter Said. Norman gave a quick laugh.

"That's to bad because I'm going to destroy them all." The Red Goblin sent his bombs at the others sending them flying back onto the ground.

"What? No!" Said Peter turning to see his friends and love ones on the grounds groaning and moaning in pain.

"It's child play." Scoff Norman. Peter turn very angry now.

"Enough this ends here." Yelled Peter as he flew at his foe who dodge and slash at Peter's side with his claws. Peter then fell to the ground hold his side. The Red Goblin kick Spider-Man sending him across the ground. The Goblin began making his way over.

"No Peter." Groan Mary Jane as she and the other try to get to their feet's but they were still weak from the blast that hit them.

Norman stood over Peter.

"It over time to die little spider!" The Red Goblin Said forming a sword.

"NO!!" Screamed MJ, Felicia, May and Jason as one then suddenly what seem to be balls of light came from the two wives, the son and the daughter and shot towards the fight combining into one.

Red Goblin raise his sword laughing and brought it down. Then suddenly the ball of light appeared between Spiderman and the Goblin blocking the blade. "What!" Said Goblin surprise before being flung backwards. Inside Peter's head he hear a familiar voice. "Hello Pete." Peter rose his head to see his Uncle.

"Uncle Ben?" Asked Peter confused. Uncle Ben smiled. "I'm very proud of you my boy." Peter got to his feet. "I'll shall be watching over always and now a gift." Then Uncle Ben vanished in golden light. Red Goblin look up to see Spiderman standing the ball of light still between them. "What trickery is this?" Peter's head raised his eyes flashing. "No trickery just your downfall." Peter reach into the ball of light and grip a handle and pulled. "Time to meet you fate Goblin!" Said Spiderman as he pulled out a sword of energy.

"I'll give you one last chance to give up." Red Goblin laugh. "Your the pathetic hero to the end Parker." And he charge. "This will be your end Osborn!" Said Peter swinging the sword. Red Goblin who rose his sword to block it but was thrown back again. Peter ready himself. "You will never win Norman, Carnage you think of nothing but destruction and causing pain. You'll always be stop. No one now care for you anymore." Spider-Man's eyes flashed. "It time for your suffering to end." Red Goblin rose again. "Your right my old friend our war have rage far to long." Green dark energy surrounded him. "Only one will be left standing Norman." Said Peter being surrounded by red golden light. "It ends tonight." Both flew at each other. When they reach others Red Goblin swing his sword down. But Peter stab through it with his sword shattering it and stabbing into Red Goblin chest. The Red Goblin Screamed in pain. Then the Carnage Symbiote scream in pain loader as golden fire burned it off Norman destroying it completely til there was nothing left. All that remained was the Green Goblin. "I'm still live. You haven't won." He started moving up the blade as he try to rise reaching out a fist. "Not till my last breath."

Then a hooded figure appeared behind Norman. Mistress Death ready to claim her prize. "Goodbye Norman." Then Norman Osborn turn to dust which blew away in the wind. Peter then fell to his knees. "Peter/ Dad!" He heard his family behind him as they ran towards him. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." He said chuckling.


End file.
